super_baxter_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Waxter
Waxter, also called Bad Baxter ' in japanese, is a recurring character in the ''Super Baxter series. He is an muscular, hot-tempered, and greedy man, and Baxter's yellow-and-purple clad arch-rival. He usually appears as an antagonist, or in some cases an anti-hero. His name is a combination of Baxter's name and the Japanese word warui (悪い), meaning "bad". Waxter's greed pushes him to commit malevolent acts, such as the seizing of Baxter's castle. Waxter has also proven to be very cunning as he has tricked Baxter on many occasions. He often goes out on his own adventures, from stealing gold to running a microgame making company. Waxter has helped heroes of the Evington Kingdom on a few separate occasions as well as alling with Baxter on some several adventures, like as seen in the game Baxter & Waxter. Concept and Design The Meaning of the name "Waxter" doesn't have an reference but the only thing the "Wa" means in japanese is "bad" and in the JP Games of Super Baxter he's named '''Bad-Baxter. Appearance Waxter is a tall muscular man with black hair, hails elf ears and always keeps a grin on his face. He wears a sleeveless yellow shirt and Purple pants and yellow-green boots. He's been changed that was so that he does not look identical to Wario. Infact, Waxter was in the early stages of looking Obese and fat, but was heavily changed because this wiki doesn't want to be copyrighted by Nintendo. Personality Waxter is extremely greedy and will do anything to get money, be it stealing or going on an adventure (but mainly the latter). He is also a miser, as he never lets anyone touch his treasure or his gold. He is also gluttonous and addicted to sweets. Alas, his greedy nature overtakes him and he goes out of control occasionally, even going as far as to double-cross his friends. Like Baxter, he has many American traits. While he is of English heritage, whether he was actually born in the country Georgia or not is still a mystery due to the lack of information on his birthplace. It is said that he was born by Ground Gods and was sent to earth on Golden Island. Waxter is very aggressive, especially towards to the weak people like the Normal Element or the Grass Element, as he fights very aggressivly in combat, and almost kill his opponents. In several ecations, he apparently puts his greedy nature aside to play fair in parties. In sports, Waxter is a braggart and a sore loser, even going as far as to claim that somebody is cheating when he loses, For example when his team was losing to Baxter and the Fire Element in sports as Waxter began to argue and get dangerous in sports. Also he's been DQ'd many times. History In Other Media Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength -' Waxter is a powerful looking man, it's easy for him to pick up heavier stuff under his own weight. *'Superhuman Durability -' Waxter has taken huge falls from many stories and being struck with a hard blow. *'Superhuman Stamina -' Waxter can maintain a fast pace for a indinfinidate time. *'Chrysokinesis - '''Due to Waxter's obession with Gold, Waxter gained an ability that allows him to actually control the powers of Gold, Treasure and Money. Abilities *'Super Combat - Although, not a master in fighting, Waxter is shown to have good fighting skill on the ground. '''Weaknesses Waxter as seen as an dangerous man, has weaknesses.The Water, Grass and Ice elements seem to take him out very easily. Waxter is shown to be a poor swimmer which he has trouble swimming and has a rough time against the Water Element shooting out High tide waves at him. The Grass Element can use nature related powers that weaken Waxter's strength in incrediability and finally Waxter is shown to be very cold during The Ice Element due to the fact he forgets about a coat during battle, thus Waxter can easily freeze up and lose to the Ice Element. Quotes "WAH." Trivia Waxter is basically "Wario" from the Super Mario series.Category:Characters Category:Super Baxter Characters Category:Human Siders Category:Playable Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Ground Element Category:Super Baxter